


His day started with a bang

by RenSweets



Series: Brian/Vince oneshots [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINCE - Freeform, M/M, Poor Brian, he has no luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: He really was the embodiment of misfortune today.





	His day started with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> I Do NOT own Fast and Furious or It's Characters!

His day started with a bang, literally it should have been all the warning he needed to stay home in bed wrapped in warm blankets. Not only did it cause his ears to ring but the whole household had came barreling into the room in a frenzy. Brian was standing in the basement, his hands over his ears and his gun that had just misfired laying on the floor and a bullet hole in his favorite pair of shoes.

“What the hell Brian!” Letty shouts with a scowl. Number two of why he should have stayed home, he had woken up Letty. Which in all cases was a recipe for hell on earth.

“Gun misfired.” Brian said. Everyone scowled at that.

“Why you yelling Buster?” Vince asks with a raised brow.

“Ear's are ringing.” A basement that echoed in some spots was not the place to fire a gun. Not that he had intended to freaking fire it. He had only wanted to put it in his holster.

“You're going to be late Brian.” Mia said glancing at the alarm clock.

With a curse Brian picks his gun up triple checks the safety and runs up the stairs. Since he was running late he had to skip out on breakfast, which was crap because it smelled as if Dom had made pancakes. That was thing three, Brian hated missing out on Pancakes, more so Dom's pancakes Brian didn't know what the man did but the ones he made was fluffy sweet buttery goodness.

Tanner was standing at Brian's desk the minute he walked into the bull pen, and in his rush to get to the scowling man he missed Mitchel fellow cop rushing by. Which resulted in them colliding, which in turn had Brian shouting out when his arm was suddenly on fire. With a curse the blonde pulled back and gave his left arm a shake trying to get the scolding coffee off his skin.

Mitchel let his own curse out and grabbed hold of Brian and steered him towards the bathroom and shoved his arm under cold water.

“Shit Brian.” The cop said scowling down at the already angry red blistered mess that was his arm. “Think you got some second degree burns man.”

Brian sighed. “Fucking great.” He glanced towards the taller man. “Sorry man, was in a damn rush didn't see you.”

Mitchel shrugged. “It's cool man, I'm not the one with the burned arm.”

“It's my lucky day.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Brian was in a bit of a mood, due to being late and having his plates tagged for a race a few weeks back Tanner had stuck his ass on patrol duty. It left Brian bored and antsy. He hated being idle, traffic stops, jay walkers, sitting in a school zone. It was not Brian's thing; he wanted to be chasing down some asshole. Wanted to be doing something productive besides handing out parking tickets and speeding violations.

With a sigh Brian gets out of his car and moves towards the minivan on the side of the road with its hazard lights on. A woman was standing on the shoulder with the van door open talking slowly to what sounded like a crying kid.

“It's okay sweetie.”

Brian frowns as he moves around the back of the van and catches the woman's eye. “You alright ma'am?”

The lady in her late twenties with dark brown hair and honey eyes smiled. She looked sleep deprived and a little flushed. “Yes officer were fine, just headed to the doctor but my son got sick.”

Brian kept his face blank as he finally caught the scent of vomit. He only barely kept from gagging when he saw the stomach contents dripping off the step of the van. The kid leaning just outside the car looked terrible. Skin pale beside the red flush of his cheeks, big brown eyes glassy, he was panting with a grimace.

“You need any help?” A small part of Brian was hoping she was going to say no. He could handle blood, guts and shit but he could not stomach vomit.

“No thank you, once his stomach settles again we'll get to the doctor. It's actually just off this exit but there is only so much puke I want to clean out of the car.”

Brian was nodding in understanding when the kid made some god awful noise and projectile vomits all down Brian's chest and arms. He freezes, holding his breath and swallowing quickly. His mouth filed with saliva, a sure sign he was moments from joining the kid in the puke fest.

“Oh god!” The mother says with a gasp. “I'm so sorry, I have some wet wipes to help clean up?”

Brian wants to nod he really does, but one quick glance down at his now puke covered body has him rushing to the side of the median and puking his lunch up. To hell with his luck today.

*-*-*-*-*-*

After the kid puking on him, Tanner took some pity on his ass and let him get back to taking calls. After he had returned to the station and changed of course. The boy's mother had begged him for twenty minutes while he tried to get his stomach under control to bill her for the dry cleaning for his uniform. He had tried several times to turn her down, but she was making it impossible for him to leave while she demanded him to bill her.

When Brian had seen her kid go green he had quickly agreed and rushed back to his car. The whole office had been in an uproar of laughter when Brian had come back in nothing but a white shirt and a ticket for his dry cleaning.

“O'Connor.” Vicky's voice cracked over the radio.

“Go Vicky.” Brian rubbed at his face.

“Got a call for you, domestic dispute outside the Vet's office on MelCreek.”

“10'4.”

With a sigh Brian turns his car around and heads out. It didn't take him long to get to the office, and it took him less time to find out why he was there. He checked in with the station before getting out of his car and heading towards the pair having a screaming match just below the steps of the building.

“That's bullshit and you know it!” One man shouted, with his heated tone and dark look on his face it was obvious he was pissed, but Brian was finding it hard to take the guy seriously when he had a toy poodle in his arms with pink bows by her ears.

“You wouldn't be here if you were taking care of her Terry!” The other guy shouted back pointing towards the dog.

“Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?” Brian calls out to catch the men's attention the shorter of the two men, not Terry scowled.

“No problem Officer, just a little upset because Terry isn't taking care of our daughter properly.”

The hell? Brian side eyes the dog, daughter? Jesus he knew people were crazy about their animals but to go as far and say it was their child. Brian really wanted to leave the angry puppy couple. Terry grasped the pups head lightly and gasped at the other man's words, Brian had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at the offended look on the guys face.

“She just has a bit of a stomach bug Corey the vet even said so, it's not like I gave her the damn virus!” Brian coughed into his hand to mask an awkward laugh when the big guy’s eyes got all teary. “How could you think I wouldn't be taking care of her?”

The smaller guy, Corey? Brian was having trouble keeping up with names, he couldn't believe these guys. Seriously. Got all gooey eyed at the sheen of tears in his Brian was assuming boyfriends eyes.

“Awe don't cry.” Brian took a step back to leave, that was his freaking cue to go.

“Well if there's no problem I'll be heading out gentleman.” He was ignored with Corey's arms shot out plucked the dog from his partners arms and shoved it into Brian's hands. In his confused state he just started down at the thing as it glanced up towards him and whined.

“Why did you hand me you're?” Brian's words died in his throat as soon as he saw the pair trying to swallow each other’s faces. Brian wanted to crawl into a hole; he was standing awkwardly off to the side, with a dog in his hands with bows in its fur while two guys made out. What the hell was with this day?

“Excuse me?” Brian call's trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was no damn puppy sitter.

The dog answered with a low whine and began struggling in his hands. The men finally pulled back pants and with a silent thank god Brian was moving to hold out the dog when it groaned and what was clearly the sound of something wet splattering against his pants, shoes and sidewalk. The three men stood frozen. The once kissing pair staring with their mouths gaping open, Brian with his arms held out with a fucking dog who just shit all over him.

Then there was the smell, Brian did not have a weak stomach when it came to shit but dear god something died inside this animal and now it was covering his clothes.

“Please take the dog.” Or he was going to shoot it and them.

“Oh my god.” Terry, Corey? Brian didn't really give a fuck. “I'm so sorry man!” When the dog was gone Brian turned on his heels and moved towards his cruiser.

“Wait let us pay to get your uniform cleaned.”

“I use Martian's Dry cleaners, Officer O'Connor!” He yelled back, once he got to his car door he froze. What the fuck was he suppose to do now? There was no way in hell he was getting in his car smelling like a fucking sewer. Not to mention his pants were drenched in dog shit, runny dog shit. With a snarl he kicked off his boots, removed his belt and sat it in his seat and took off his damn pants. Someone gasped from behind him but he honestly didn't have it in him to care right this moment.

Fishing around in passenger floor he pulled the bag with his can of NOS in it took the thing out tossed it in his seat and shoved the pants and boots into the bag. With an angry huff he threw the shit covered clothes in the trunk and sped back to the station.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“O'Connor.” Brian scowled at the poorly disguised laugh at the end of the radio. “I got a possible theft at Ryan's Music store for you.”

Brian turned his car in that direction as he grabbed his radio. “Details?” He barked back, not missing the laughing coming from the other end of the line. The whole station was getting one hell of a laugh after he returned in nothing but his work shirt, boxers and a pair of fucking socks. Jesus if Vince ever got wind of this he would never live this down.

The man would laugh at him for days.

“Store owner said he has a guy in there who keeps making slow rounds around the shop shoving his hands into his pockets ever once in a while.”

“10'4” At least with this call he couldn't be puke or shit on. He was all out of uniforms to change into now. He only kept the two spares at work in his locker.

Since he didn't have many details Brian kept his hand close to his gun as he entered the shop. A big man with a beer gut behind the counter tilted his head to the right as he entered. Brian's eyes homed in on the shady guy in seconds. It was clear why the shop keeper was suspicious, not only was the guy glancing around him every few moments but his hands would hover by the shelves before quickly being shoved back into his pockets.

Brian was slowly making his way around a shelf when the guys head whipped up and over in Brian's direction. He took one look at his badge and uniform and shot towards the emergency exit and disappeared down an ally. With a curse Brian took chase, radioing in as his legs ate up the distance between the men that he was in Pursuit on foot.

“L.A.P.D!” Brian shouted. “Stop!” He knew it wasn't really going to do anything to tell the fleeing man to stop but Tanner got a bit pissy if they didn't point out the fact they were cops when they were chasing someone down.

The guy took a sharp left down another ally trying to lose his tail but Brian was fast. He lived for this shit, chasing down some douche bag who thought they could actually get away from him on foot. Just when the guy was about to hit the main street Brian tackled him from behind, slamming into the guys back so hard they went spinning. They slammed into a wall before crashing into a pile of garbage.

Brian hissed when something wet soaked into his clothes in seconds, but with his runner trying to struggle to get away he paid it no mind. He flipped the guy onto his stomach, jammed his knee into the guys back and pulled the asshole’s hands behind his back and cuffed him.

“Get off me!” The guy yelled out trying to buck Brian off his back.

“Sure thing man.” Brian says patting the guy on the shoulder before he jerked the guy to his feet by the cuffs and left elbow. The guy cursed and bitched the whole walk back to his cruiser. Snarling about not doing anything wrong which Brian kindly kept shut about. There really was no point in pointing out people who were innocent didn't take off like he had.

Once he has the guy in the back of the car he slams the door closed and looked down at himself. He's a damn mess again, smelling like moldy old beer and spoiled trash. With a curse of his own he slides into his seat and heads to the station.

Only once he had the guy booked and in a cell does the bull pin erupt into a fit of laughter.

“Jesus O'Connor, just not your day is it man?” Someone barks out with a wild laugh.

“You have a banana peel stuck on your ass!” Someone else shouts out with a fit of laughter.

With a snarl Brian twists until he can see his backside and sure the fuck enough he has an almost completely black god knows how old banana peel attached to him. He rips the thing off with a frustrated groan and throws the thing into the trash.

“Well don't you smell too fantastic.” Brian freezes, his eyes sliding up slowly to see Vince who is leaning against his desk casually. Oh no, Brian moans internally. He quickly glances around the station to see several people still laughing.

If you would have asked Brian a few months back how he would have reacted to seeing Vince in a police station of his own free will he would have said shocked. But since Brian had outed himself as a cop, and with some serious quick thinking on his part he had kept Dom and his team from going down for the truck jackings.

Brian had made it look so damn good and left no holes that the police force had no other option but to book Tran and his crew for the heist. If anyone was suspicious they never let on. Another thing that would have shocked Brian then would be if someone told him Vince and himself would start a relationship after some serious anger fucking they had done one night after drinking too much.

Six months and their relationship was going strong.

“Tackled a guy into a pile of trash.” Brian said with a shrug, then he grunted when the action sent pain down his back.

“You should change real quick then, I brought you a snack.” Vince waved a brown bag as a show to prove he did actually come with food.

“He can't.” Mitchel said with a chuckle as he slides towards the pair. “He's already had to change twice already.”

“What, Why?” Vince asks curious. Brian is trying to signal to Mitch to keep his fucking mouth shut but of course the bastard ignores him.

“He's been puked on and shit on already today.” The room burst with a wild frenzy of laughing. “He came in not even an hour ago in only his shirt, boxers and socks.”

Brian can see Vince trying not to laugh at his misfortune but if there was one thing Vince couldn't do was pass up the opportunity to get a good chuckle out of something. Even if it meant laughing at his lover.

“Who the hell shit on you?” Vince choked out his face red with how hard his laugh had busted out of him.

“It was a dog!” Someone tacked on. “One with cute little bows and soft curly fur. Vicky looked up the footage on his dash cam you should have seen his face.”

Brian glared at his fellow officers and when that didn't work he cut eyes to Vince, who apparently was smarter than everyone else in the room because he shut up real quick. As a peace offering Vince pulls out a NOS and sits it on his desk. He was still feeling kinda pissy that everyone was getting a kick out of his misfortune but when he popped the tab of his drink and took a long pull he gave a happy sigh.

“Brought you a chilly dog.” Brian didn't mean to be rude but when he saw the dark chilly smothering the bun and hot dog Brian gagged.

“Whoa, Hey.” Vince placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. “You okay?”

“Sorry, ugh just don't think I can eat that right now.” Or for the next ten years, Jesus the stuff was the same thickness and color as the dog’s shit and oddly enough the kids vomit.

“Bringing back bad memories O'Connor?” Mitchel asked with a deep laugh. “God it looks just like the shit on your clothes.”

“For fucks sake shut up!” Brian snarled out shoving the food back into the bag. He just couldn't look at it anymore. Vince looked like he wanted to laugh again but he schooled his features and took the bag back.

“What happened to your arm?” Vince's free hand was now holding Brian's bandaged arm.

“Second degree burns from coffee.” Brian says with a shrug.

“Damn Bri, just not your day is it.”

“Fuck no!”

*-*-*-*-*

He was just stopping into the store to get a pack of smokes and a coffee. It should have been a quick in and out and it was until he got to the check out. He was patiently waiting in line smelling like way to much cologne Mia had gotten him for his birthday to help with the garbage smell. He was kindly waiting his turn and minding his own business when someone came up from behind him.

“Disgusting.” A gruff voice snarled from behind him.

Thinking the man was talking about how he smelled he turned around to apologize but froze in anger when the next words followed.

“How are you male cop strippers allowed to wonder the streets. You aren't no real cop, you shouldn't be dressed like that outside a club.”

“I'm not a damn stripper!” Brian hissed out and pointed to his gun. “I'm a fucking cop.”

The old geezer snorted with a roll of his eyes. “In my time no force would allow some pretty pussy of a boy like you on no police force.”

“Excuse me?” What the hell was this bullshit?

“You heard me boy, what are you going to do to some criminal flash a pretty smile and hope they play nice with you?”

Brian's hand twitched towards his gun. The guy’s words really shouldn't bother him, he has spent so much of his life being called pretty and dumb that it normally rolled right off him. But he's had a shitty day and this old bastard was pushing the last of his buttons.

“Now listen here, you old....”

His radio crackles. “Officer O'Connor, I have a disturbance on the beach for you.” Vicky's voice booms through his radio making the old man go red in the face with embarrassment.

“10'4 Vicky headed there now.” Brian answered back, not really having the patience for the old asshole behind him he turned on his heels and pointed to the guy behind the counter. “Give me a pack of Red 100's.”

The kid quickly grabbed the smokes and slapped them on the counter while Brian pulled out a few bills and tossed them to the kid. With a sneer towards the old man he moved out of the store towards his cruiser.

*-*-*-*-*-*

A security guard was already on scene trying to hold back one wild screaming chick while another was visibly attacking a guy who had his arms up trying to block the blows the tiny blonde was inflicting on him.

With a sigh Brian hurried his way across the sand and planted himself between the man and women.

“That's enough now!” Brian barked out his hand resting on his gun for show. He wouldn't shoot any of these kids, but the silent threat did calm the one struggling in the guards arm’s.

“Move!” The blonde hissed trying to push her way past Brian. “This cheating sack of shit needs his balls removed!”

Brian turned his body a bit shouldering the girl back a few paces. “I'm going to ask you kindly to keep your hands to yourself ma'am.”

“He's no cheater bitch!” The dark hair girl screamed out once again struggling in the guard’s arms.

“Bullshit, he's fucking your ugly ass isn't he! That's my boyfriend!”

The restrained girl tried to shoot forward with a scream. When the blonde made a move towards the brunette Brian snagged her by her arm quickly twisted her around and shoved her in the other direction.

“That's enough! The next person to make a move to attack anyone is going to jail.” Only one girl seemed to have any sense because she quickly relaxed in the smaller mans hold. The guard quickly relaxed when the chick’s weight let up some.

The blonde on the other hand wasn't so smart, just as Brian turned his head slightly to see who was coming up behind him; another cop Stevens the blonde gave an angry scream and shot forward. Brian reacted moving forward to block her path, but he missed the can in her hand because in the next second a hiss and a spray of liquid hit him clean in the face.

With a shout, Brian fell back his hands going to his eyes which felt like they were burning out of his head. He coughed and gagged at whatever it was that hit him in the face, dimly hearing what sounded like someone being tossed to the ground.

“You're under arrest for the assault of a police officer.” Stevens was saying, to who Brian was guessing was the blonde who had just set his face on fire.

A hand fell on his shoulder making him jump. He couldn't see jack shit, everything was blurred around him and opening his eyes hurt like hell. He went to rub at them but someone grabbed his hands.

“Don't rub your eyes O'Connor, chick pepper sprayed your ass.”

Of fucking course she did. Someone guided him to the sand and instructed him to lean forward. The cool water that was poured over his face in the next second felt good against his burning skin, but since he knew how pepper spray worked his face would be hurting for a fucking while. More so his damn eyes.

“Someone got her in a car?” Brian choked out as he coughed and spit trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“We got it. We also radioed it in, Tanner is sending Mitchel to get your car and take you home.”

With a sigh Brian leaned back in the sand and waited for his ride. He was in a shit mood, was exhausted, smelled like shit and now his face felt like a fucking dragon had tried to make out with his ass. He didn't know how long he waited there but when Mitchel called out his name he sat up and dusted the sand off his uniform.

“Damn man.” Mitchel hissed out. “You're face is jacked up.”

Brian wanted to roll his eyes he really did but they hurt so bad he stuck to flipping the guy off instead. “Just get my ass home please.”

With a nod and chuckle Mitchel took Brian by the arm and lead him towards his car. He was assuming someone dropped the other cop off. Once he was safely in his seat he grabbed hold of the frame of the door to adjust himself just as Mitch slammed the thing closed.

“Mother fucker!” With a scream and a curse Brian fumbled to find the door handle to open the thing, but Mitchel beat him too it and flung the door open.

“Jesus Brian!” Even with his hazy eyes he saw the other cop reach for his throbbing hand.

“Don't you fucking touch it.” Brian barked out pulling the limb protectively towards his chest.

“It might be broken.” Came the low guilty reply.

“Take my ass home please.” Fuck he was so done with today. Once he was back home, he could shower and fucking climb into bed because that was probably the safest place for him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everyone was in the living room, joking around and playing video games when the front door opened. Jesse bumps shoulders with Vince to make him miss his turn on the game when Leon snorted out a laugh that quickly turns into a wild chuckle. Curious Vince turns to see what set the man off.

“Jesus Brian.” Leon says laughing wildly. “What the fuck happen to you?”

Vince is thinking it could do with what he smelled earlier in the day when he went to see Brian. The blonde had smelled nothing short of a sewer but when he turned around fully to take a look his mouth went dry. Brian looked like hell, and not in the way that called for anyone fucking laughing at him.

The skin around his eyes and nose was inflamed red, his eyes blood shot. His hair was a mess of curls and there was even a bit of sand on his uniform. He smelled like a mix of trash and too much cologne. His left hand which was wrapped from the burns he got earlier was holding his right wrist in a death grip. Even from Vince's spot on the ground he could see the swollen knuckles, some even appeared to be bleeding.

Dom was frowning towards the blonde, but Leon and now Letty who joined in were laughing wildly.

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Vince roared as he climbed to his feet. Everyone quickly follows directions as Vince stomps towards Brian. “Why the fuck are you laughing at this shit?”

Vince gently takes Brian's face into his hand and looks it over. He hisses in sympathy, whatever did this looked like it fucking hurt.

“What happened?” Vince asked in a sweet tone he only held for Brian.

“What didn't fucking happen today.” Brian says with a sigh. “Got puked on, shit on by a damn dog, called a fucking stripper by some old bastard. Hand slammed in a fucking car door, tackled a guy into old moldy trash and some crazy bitch on the beach pepper sprayed my ass. Don't forget the hot fucking coffee and me trying to blow my foot off this morning.”

Someone choked as if to laugh but Vince quickly whipped around and pinned his family with a dark look. “Keep your damn mouths shut.”

With a groan Brian drops his head onto Vince's shoulder. “I just want to shower and go to bed.”

Ruffling Brian's hair Vince stepped back and helped Brian remove his boots. Once they were off he gently pushed his lover towards the basement door. The blonde had only moved a few paces ahead when he trips over one of Jesse's shoes and stumbles forward. There was a thunk and a curse as Brian bent down and grabbed at his right foot.

“Fucking kidding me!” The blonde huffed out as he squatted down. “Damn toe.” Brian moaned out, then he made some strangled noise like a drowned puppy.

Taking pity on him Vince moves forward and helps him up and guides him down the stairs safely. Then knowing Brian had such a shitty day he helps him strip his clothes and gets the hot water going for him.Only when Brian gets into the shower and sighs happily at the warm spray does Vince move back to collect his nasty uniform and take it to the washer. Leon is standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs when Vince reaches the top.

“He okay brother?”

Vince glares. “He's had a rough day but he'll live.”

Leon clears his throat. “I didn't mean to laugh but it shocked me is all.”

Since Brian was down stairs and couldn't hear him Vince sneered. “That shit isn't funny, it's not funny he was assaulted, had his hand crushed and it sure the fuck isn't cool that his job puts his ass on the line all the time.”

“Whoa Bro, I know that okay, don't jump down my throat.”

Vince sighs. “Sorry, just pisses me off when he comes home all exhausted like that. I got a laugh earlier but that was before all the bodily harm.”

Leon made a face like he was trying not to laugh again. “Was it the dog shitting on him thing?”

Vince snorts before he can help himself. “Yes, but don't fucking bring it up again.” Brian would be pissy for days if that happened and a pissed off Brian meant no sex for him and that shit just wasn't cool.

“What the shit!?” Brian's frantic scream from down stairs had Vince dropping the clothes and rushing back towards him.

“What?” Vince asked wildly. “What's wrong?”

Brian was standing in the middle of the room soaking wet and shivering. “Who the hell just turned something on! Sucked the hot water right out of the fucking pipes and drenched my ass in ice.”

“Sorry Brian!” Mia shouted from upstairs. “So sorry! I forgot you were in the shower!”

With a sad almost sobbed sigh Brian drops down onto the bed.

“I should have never got out of bed today.”

Brian's pouting made Vince smile, but he moved forwards and kissed the blonde gently. Snagging a clean towel out of the bathroom he came back and dried his pretty curls and dressed him in a pair of sweats.

“Get in bed baby, tomorrow will be a better day.”

Even if Vince had to follow his ass around to make sure of that.


End file.
